ARTPOP (album)
'ARTPOP '''is the upcoming second studio album by American recording artist Lady Gaga, to be released on November 11, 20213 through Interscope Records. The first single, "Scheiße" is set to be released on September 11, 2013, the song is officially impacting mainstream radio stations in the United States on September 13, 2013. Background and recording In September 2010, Gaga confirmed in an interview with Ryan Seacrest that she was working on her second studio album. Later in November 2011, producer DJ White Shadow, who worked with Gaga on The FAME Remixes, revealed his involvement in the production and recording of the album. In December 2011, Gaga's frequent producer Fernando Garibay also confirmed that he would be working with Gaga on her next album. Gaga started recording the album during her debut world tour, the Monster Ball World Tour. During the preparation and rehearsal stage of the tour, Garibay and White Shadow sent her material that could be used on the album. Garibay stated, "The kind of stuff that I send her, some of it is so crazy that I don't know what you'd call it. When I make stuff ... I know what's for her and what's not for her. Some of it's structured as songs and some of it is structured as madness, and she goes through it like a gold miner." When the tour began, Several of Gaga's producers traveled with her worldwide to record the album. DJ White Shadow said that since Gaga likes to write while on tour, he had to travel with her worldwide: "I want to try and be as close to it as possible, that way I don't have to wake up at 4 o'clock in the morning and fly to L.A. or wherever or Japan or wherever she's starting to do stuff." In an Interview with MTV Garibay echoed this statement and proclaimed that "Wherever she is we'll make it." In May 2012, Gaga's manager, Vincent Herbert hinted that the album is still raw, revealing that he heard the some of that raw material and commented that they are "Just insane, great records." The same month, Gaga revealed through her Twitter page that she played the "demo" for her record company and that the album's title will be released in September 2012. This proved to be false when Gaga announced the album title in advance one month earlier in August 2012. In July 2013, Gaga stated that following her vocal surgery in February 2013, she had "six months to beef up" her "brain and my body. I got to put a giant white or black sheet of paint over my whole canvas and I go to review ARTPOP again, I was given the time to really be creative because it's a gazing process, it really is. I have to gaze into the work for long periods of time for it to be good", she added that once she nailed it, she gets "that wonderful feeling" which tells her "that s the one". In early July 2013, Interscope Records sent a mass e-mail to major music-related publications updating them on their current releases, the e-mail ended with the line "Coming Soon: Lady Gaga". It was later announced that the album's lead single titled "Scheiße", will be released on September 11, 2013. Posting the picture on her Little Monsters website, Gaga spoke of her second album, and alluded to the "pain of the past". She wrote: "ARTPOP as they pry the single from my bleeding fingers. Your ability to heal a broken phoenix with all your magic and transform me back into a swan its truly omnipotent.. & It’s a scary thing to revisit those things underneath, the pain in your past. But all I found was raw passion. I thought I was destroyed inside. I’m just ready to fight. #StopTheDramaStartTheMusic." During an interview with NRJ 94.3 Montréal, Gaga confirmed that the album will feature a lot of different artists and that people "will be surprised." She continued by stating "there's one track in particular where there's a bunch of really awesome people on it." Conception and themes The concepts and themes of the album began developing in August 2010. While performing a concert in Australia, Gaga previewed a song titled "Princess Die", a song with suicidal themes that was written about Princess Diana and her death. Gaga stated that the version of "Princess Die" she performed likely will not be included on Artpop, but a more upbeat dance version of the track may possibly make the final tracklist. She also declared that this album will demonstrate a "lack of maturity and responsibility", and that Artpop is contrast to the themes of self-acceptance, inner beauty, feminism and power. In November, Gaga revealed via her Twitter that she wrote "like 82 songs" to be considered for inclusion on ARTPOP. In an interview with Ryan Seacrest, Gaga revealed that “ARTPOP is a celebration and a poetic musical journey through my friends and I hanging out and enjoying being pop stars.” Gaga described the album as being a "reverse Warholian experience." The Warholian experience is a direct reference to artist Andy Warhol, whose philosphophy was to take popular things and make them art. Gaga's goal with ARTPOP is to do the opposite of this. On her website during 2012, Gaga revealed that ARTPOP will contain complextro, J-pop, house, EDM and intelligent dance music. Gaga and her producers took an experimental approach to the album. According to producer Zedd, "There was one song that started from her just giving me, like, ten words to describe an emotion, and then I had to make this into music." According to Gaga, the point of Artpop is so pop and art can have an exchange. Gaga was much happier when writing this album than she was with her previous albums. She described ARTPOP as her "first real album" and that it emulated a "phoenix rising from the ashes." Documentary On December 25, 2012, Gaga used Twitter to announce a gift to her fans: a movie in progress "documenting my life, the creation of Artpop + you", with film direction by Terry Richardson, a previous collaborator on the photography book Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson. Confirmed songs *"Aura" *"G.U.Y. (Girl Under You)" *"Mary Jane Holland" *"Scheiße" *"Donatella" *"Sex Dreams" *"Born This Way" *"Princess Die" *"TEA" Category:Albums